Malazan Wiki:Manual of Style
As both authors of the Malazan world are Canadian Canadian English will be used as the baseline language of this wiki. Note the capitalisation of the section titles. Layout guide Section order Articles should have sections in this order if those sections are required for the article. #'Title tag' Usually not required. Used to alter title (ie; to italicise it). #'Infobox' For character, book & chapter articles (see below). #'Opening quote' A simple quote about the subject of the article. #'Summery' A summery of the information in the main article. #'Main article' For character and book articles you may want to add the below sections to the main body. #'Trivia' For supporting information that could not normally go in a Malazan Wiki article. #'Cover gallery' See Gardens of the Moon#Cover gallery for an example. #'Appearances' A list of all the publications that where this person, item, place, etc has appeared or been mentioned. #'Navigation box' See here for a list: Navigation templates. #'Notes and references''' Should have the template in it. #'See also' For related articles that are not linked to in the article. #'External links' For linking to relevant information that is not on the wiki. #'Interwiki links' Such as links to the article in other languages. #'Category' Please note that not all articles use every section. Character articles Example articles: Onrack, Toc the Elder * If the article is going to be longer than a stub inserting the template at the start should be considered. * Biography provides an account of the notable events in the character's life. The level of detail in this section is up to the individual author. However, a middle ground between succinct and lengthy is generally preferable. It is generally expected that this section will be divided into subsections on lengthy articles, though the appropriate sectioning of this is left to the author. * Personality and traits describes personality traits evident in the source material and how these influence the character's behaviour. Examples should be given where possible. * Powers and abilities is intended to show any notable abilities possessed by the character. This section is particularly appropriate for mages and can include any Warrens for which the character demonstrates an aptitude. * Equipment can be used to give a brief description of any artefacts, weapons, or other equipment associated with the character. Book articles Example article: Gardens of the Moon * For book articles insert the template at the start of the article. * Write an article summary (in an Out-of-Universe perspective) if required. * A Front matter section can have Dedication, Author's note, Forward and Map sub-sections. * Editions (incl. ISBNs, publication dates and page counts). * Publisher's summary (ie; the back cover). * Following this is the Plot summery section that may have a template linking to the more detailed dramatis personae and chapter sub-pages. Chapter articles Example article: Gardens of the Moon/Chapter 23 * Use the appropriate chapters template. * Insert the epigraph as required. * Copy out the location/date block if the chapter has one. * General location(s) in the main header style ( ). * Person with prime perspective(s) in the smallest heading style ( ). Referencing Ideally every sentence in an article should contain at least one morsel of information related to the subject of the article. At the end of each such sentence you should put either an URL, a supporting quote from the books or, at least, the name of the book from which you got the information to write the sentence. This is known as the source. * If you wish to quote from a book use the template. * Whether you use the Refbook template or not the entire source has to go inside source goes here tags. * At the end of an article you will only need to put the template in the Notes and references section. Using the Refbook template * * Example Code Onrack Result Onrack Quoting Types of quotes * Template:Quote For quoting a single person. * Template:Dialogue For quotes with two speakers. * Template:Quoteurl For quoting something from the internet (ie; with a URL source) * Template:Dialogue1 ''Two speakers, three lines each. * Template:Dialogue2 Two speakers, three lines total. * Template:Dialogue3 Two speakers, two lines each. * Template:Dialogue4 Three speakers, one line each. * Template:Dialogue5 Three speakers, each in turn, second speaker goes again at the end. Four lines total. * Template:Dialogue6 Four speakers, one line each. * Template:Dialogue7 Four speakers, '''A', B''', '''C, B''', '''D, B.'' * Template:Epigraph ''Intended for the epigraphs on chapter pages (eg; Gardens of the Moon/Chapter 23) More dialogue templates can be made. Request one on the Community Portal discussion page. Colours Links in titles need to be made white. Category:Policy